


say it

by biubiu_label



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 南以颜喻 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biubiu_label/pseuds/biubiu_label
Relationships: 张颜齐/周震南
Kudos: 8





	say it

Say it

他的粉丝管他叫公主。

其实还有很多种称呼，但是张颜齐看入眼的就这一个。

可不就是公主么，周围围一圈哥哥弟弟宠着哄着，在外头转个圈都像是有鸽子要从背后飞起来。可张颜齐不想当那群围在他身边的哥哥，当然也不是鸽子。他想给他的公主提提裙摆，或者是扶着他的手上下楼梯，以防穿着高跟鞋的他失去重心。

当一只清晨从森林里越过晨雾到达城堡的小鹿也不错，那早起用膳的公主一定会发现他的身影，再欣喜地在接过他带来的金色玫瑰。

可他似乎总在不对的时间里遇上公主。

他看见周震南站在洗手台的旁边甩着他刚洗过的湿漉漉的手，上身的睡衣松松垮垮的，手里还捏着紫色小包的卫生棉条。

张颜齐那一刻还仔细地思考了一下对于他来说卫生棉条的可用性，可脑子里的另一个答案却呼之欲出。

他真的是公主。

周震南像是睡得有点迷糊，拖着步子准备走进关门时才发现门口呆站着一个张颜齐，并且还直盯着他手里的棉条。

张颜齐迷迷糊糊地就顺着周震南的招手进了浴室，他其实有一点紧张，于是他几乎是贴在墙上看周震南向他展示自己。

“虽然不会像女生那样……但是我还是会流一点血的。”

周震南的手越过阴茎触碰到下面的阴唇，他那里长得很小，跟张颜齐在生理书上面看到的不一样。张颜齐现在不止是紧张了，他有了些别的想法，他想他明天应该还要去帮公主烫小茶杯，他一边这么想着一边撕开了包装袋递给了周震南，周震南似乎执意一定要他看清楚，还拽过他的手搭在自己塞棉条的那只手上。

张颜齐就这么顺着他的意把手虚搭在上面，等放进去之后张颜齐终于松了口气想把手拿开，但周震南却不这么想。

周震南操纵着他的手，像平日里操纵他的大脑一样，让张颜齐捏着那塑料薄壳再把它抽离出自己的身体。

张颜齐一直没有说话，到了后来出来洗手的时候才小声地凑近周震南的耳朵问了一句。

“会痛吗？”

“会有一点。”

张颜齐也不知道自己是哪根筋搭错了，回房间的路上他还伸手揉了揉周震南的肚子，触感柔软又温暖，有点像他以前撸过的小奶猫。

周震南倒没什么反应，他一路上拽着张颜齐的袖子直径走向自己房间，坐到自己床上的时候也没有松开，他也不说话，就这么盯着头发乱糟糟的张颜齐。

“我去拿我的枕头。”

周震南这才放了手，心安理得地往里躺下了。房间里的床不算很大，但勉强还能躺下一个张颜齐，张颜齐抱着枕头在外侧躺下的时候看到周震南的半张脸埋在枕头里，所剩无几的脸颊肉被挤上来一点，乖得不行。

张颜齐不舍得正过身子，他动了动腿找了个舒服的姿势，想等周震南先转身。

“那你还会帮我的忙吗？”

那是自然，公主说什么我都会答应。但张颜齐没这么说，他觉得周震南也不至于为一个称呼生气，但他就是不想让他知道，这将成为他一个人的秘密。

他小心翼翼的怀揣着公主的秘密，又颤颤惊惊地度过了几天，他并不是担心公主的秘密就此泄露，他只是担心先前他对周震南的动作会不会太过粗鲁，以后他要怎么对待周震南才比较适当呢？

所幸的是，他的公主并没有让他思考太久。

他不是第一次进周震南的房间了，甚至他是常常会被叫到他的小公主的房间来，偶尔他们会聊音乐，或是聊些什么别的，但做这种事还是第一次。

他见过那个小玩具，平日里偶尔他会出现在房间的床头柜上，防尘罩罩着像是个摆饰，而他心底里就把周震南当做是公主，自然是没有过问。当公主打开开关时，张颜齐又在想，别墅里的其他人见过这个吗？他们会不会因为什么原因知道这物什的作用呢，他又开始胡思乱想，被机械的振动声砸得心神不宁。

“之前都是你来的时候，我才把这个摆出来的……结果你什么都没发现。”

周震南带着点潮湿的气味钻进了他的怀里，接着又毫无顾忌地在他面前打开了幼白的腿，他带着点独天得厚的基因，身体泛着像是奶冻般的甜。

他遵从公主的旨意丢掉了自己。

周震南总是抓不住那个发热的器械，于是便抓来张颜齐的手覆在那上面，他知道自己娇气地很，感觉到了的时候总是忍不住松了手，但他又想要变得快乐。

“张颜齐，你亲亲我好不好，你亲亲我吧。”

他终于得到了公主的第一个亲吻，是他和周震南一同度过的第一个夏天的味道。他想起了之前上学时自己买来的黄桃，放在宿舍里等到熟透后便能轻松地将外皮蜕开，找不到果刀的时候就直接咬下一口果肉，熟透的黄桃果肉柔软又多汁，吃得满手都是汁水，甜腻的黄桃香气便浸润在唇边和指头一并度过漫长的夏天。

张颜齐的手离开周震南湿漉漉的下身时又讨要了一次亲吻，他丢开那个无机的器械搂着怀里的人躺下，那人却是粘得更紧，勾着男人的手要进到穴里。

张颜齐顿时手足无措，他不用动那里也会将他的手指吸得更深，但他顾忌着不敢动作。周震南却不是这么想的，他半闭着眼睛掏出了润滑剂挤在自己手上，不管不顾地将自己小一号的手指也一并探了进去。他还在情潮的余韵里，内壁一绞一绞地吸住他们的手指，内里似乎还在往外淌水，润滑剂竟也是桃子味的，人工香气化作丝线一并钻进张颜齐的太阳穴里。

这不是乘人之危，但是他也说不上是什么正人君子。

他顶进去的时候却丢掉了温柔，大开大合地肏到了内里，然后再凑上去给咬着嘴唇不敢哭出声公主送上潮湿的亲吻。

他不知道公主能从这软烂的肉户里得到多少的快感，于是他又附上去揉捏有些发红的阴蒂，周震南便一下脱了力气，瘫倒在床上，腰却忍不住地上供，穴口更是咬得发紧。

“这样会舒服吗，南南。”

他听见周震南夹杂在水声中模糊不清的回应，便变本加厉地动作了起来。周震南再也夹不住他的腰，白幼的腿瘫软在一旁，他看见海水在浮动，气泡在上浮，终于后知后觉地发现自己在下沉，他抓紧了床单却发不出呼救，直至腿根传来酸胀的脱力感时，他才终于回到了陆地，回到了张颜齐的怀抱。

张颜齐退出去的时候他还在痉挛，精液混着别的乱七八糟的液体在他下身淌了出来，他又去找张颜齐的怀抱，然后在他的怀抱里心安理得地入睡。

他还是没有成为公主的小鹿，他恍惚间觉得自己的灵魂着了陆，终是成了人。


End file.
